Sandman
Marvel |Accessories = Sand Hammer Light Blue Diamond |Variations = |Years = 2015, 2017-2019 |Appearances = LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 76037 Rhino and Sandman Super Villain Team-up 76114 Spider-Man's Spider Crawler }} Sandman is a Marvel Super Heroes minifigure that appears in LEGO Marvel Super Heroes. He physically appeared in the 2015 set, 76037 Rhino and Sandman Super Villain Team-up. Description Sandman has laid-back, brown light hair with matching eyebrows. He wears a bright green shirt decorated with horizontal stripes in a darker and lighter shades. His muscles show through the shirt. He wears dark tan pants and a belt on his legs. He has the ability to activate sand pits around the Hub world, and free-play mode on levels. His physical minifigure is similar to the video game variation, but is half sand. His legs are light tan, and his right bottom half of torso and right arm are light tan. His face is double-sided, with one normal and an angry expression. Background Comics Flint Marko was an ordinary criminal until stumbling upon a nuclear radiation testing ground which turned his body into living sand. This gave him various sand based powers, and nearly unstoppable. He is generally an enemy of and sometimes a member of the Sinister Six. He is only interested in money and doesn't want to hurt anyone, which has caused him to have brief bouts of heroism, and even joined the Avengers for a while. Marvel Cinematic Universe Sandman was an illusion created and controlled by Quentin Beck, representing the Elemental of earth. ''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' Loki and Dr. Doom ordered Sandman and the Abomination to hold Grand Central Station hostage for a couple of cosmic bricks (the Silver Surfer's broken up surfboard). When The Hulk and Iron Man arrived to stop them, they were attacked by the Abomination. The Hulk managed to defeat the Abomination, while Sandman used his sand-based powers in an attempt to block the heroes. He eventually transformed into a giant sand form that caught Iron Man and Hulk in a sandstorm. Spider-Man saved them, however, and the three superheroes were able to solidify Sandman with water. S.H.I.E.L.D. then arrived and arrested Sandman and the Abomination. How to fight with it On the right side of the location you will find a blue-red panel - use it with Spider-Man, to make a rope. Now choose Hulk and transform him into Bruce Banner (hold down change character button). Climb on the rope and once more turn Bruce into a savage monster. Pull out green handles, destroying silo and scatter it into pieces. Build water cannon from debris and shoot at the enemy. Face him with Hulk and strike green wall with attack button. Turn away and go to the central part of the arena. Find a pile of sand on the left and destroy it with Hulk's smash attack (simply press jump and attack buttons). Build concrete mixer from the debris and throw it at the enemy. When giant falls, hit him as before. Approach blue-red panel on the left with Spider-Man and use spider's web to unlock a'switch'. Now pull it. On the right side of the sand giant you will find silver obstacle, which only Iron Man can destroy. When it is done, use second switch to unlock the water tank. When both switches are turned on, stand face-to-face with huge Sandman and use spider sense. When another blue-red panel appears, hit it with the web and pull out. In the end, knock down your enemy with Hulk. Appearances * 76037 Rhino and Sandman Super Villain Team-up * 76089 Mighty Micros: Scarlet Spider vs. Sandman * 76114 Spider-Man's Spider Crawler Video Game Appearances * LEGO Marvel Super Heroes *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2'' Gallery of Variants Gallery Area 1 Game.png|Concept artwork showing Iron Man, The Hulk, and battling Sandman and some other villains Sandman large.jpg|Giant Sandman Attacking Sandman Screen.png|Sandman's introduction Sandmegaphone.png|With a megaphone Gaming-lego-marvel-heroes-6.jpg|Close Up 11-04-2013 05-18-37.jpg SandmanMarvel.png|Sandman in LEGO Marvel Superheroes LS-NOWE-LEGO-DUPLO-FIGURKA-SANDMAN-rabus-SPIDERMAN.jpg Sandman-lego-marvel-superheroes-2-7.43 thumb.jpg Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Marvel Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2013 Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games Category:DUPLO figures